Therapeutic nucleic acids include, e.g., small interfering RNA (siRNA), micro RNA (miRNA), antisense oligonucleotides, ribozymes, plasmids, immune stimulating nucleic acids, antisense, antagomir, antimir, microRNA mimic, supermir, U1 adaptor, and aptamer. In the case of siRNA or miRNA, these nucleic acids can down-regulate intracellular levels of specific proteins through a process termed RNA interference (RNAi). The therapeutic applications of RNAi are extremely broad, since siRNA and miRNA constructs can be synthesized with any nucleotide sequence directed against a target protein. To date, siRNA constructs have shown the ability to specifically down-regulate target proteins in both in vitro and in vivo models. In addition, siRNA constructs are currently being evaluated in clinical studies.
However, two problems currently faced by siRNA or miRNA constructs are, first, their susceptibility to nuclease digestion in plasma and, second, their limited ability to gain access to the intracellular compartment where they can bind the protein RISC when administered systemically as the free siRNA or miRNA. Lipid nanoparticles formed from cationic lipids with other lipid components, such as cholesterol and PEG lipids, and oligonucleotides (such as siRNA and miRNA) have been used to facilitate the cellular uptake of the oligonucleotides.
There remains a need for improved cationic lipids and lipid nanoparticles for the delivery of oligonucleotides. Preferably, these lipid nanoparticles would provide high drug:lipid ratios, protect the nucleic acid from degradation and clearance in serum, be suitable for systemic delivery, and provide intracellular delivery of the nucleic acid. In addition, these lipid-nucleic acid particles should be well-tolerated and provide an adequate therapeutic index, such that patient treatment at an effective dose of the nucleic acid is not associated with significant toxicity and/or risk to the patient.